Senshi Investigations
by ObsessiveChii
Summary: Five investigators go to Japan undercover to get information on the famous Sailor Senshi. If you've ngStarr, this story has most of the same characters
1. Unknown

Untitled Document

SPECIAL NOTE: Word is being evil, which is why all of the fics I put up this week are messed-up, which was unknown to me until yesterday. I'm ficing the problem by going into a different program and re-formating them all, which is taking me a VERY long time! I'm just glad I have this much patience...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon, it's characters, or its ideas and themes. I'm using it w/out permission, and w/ no intention of profit. Sorry fan-fic black market. ::Grins evilly::

NOTE: I'm putting all of my wonderfully-insane friends in this, but it's not gonna turn out like the last time-a Gundam fic entitled ShootingStarr. No inhumanly-strong and talented people this time, and I'm not gonna make myself say "Go to hell' every five seconds.

Also, I'm making this fic be way more realistic. I don't really live in an insanely-lavish mansion in the boonies with my grandfather--I live in a neighborhood with my twin sister and mom. And I don't have an incredibly on-the-level mother--mine still thinks the internet is evil and that people can easily imitate other people--on AIM!

'NOTHER NOTE: Like most of the 'fics I've been putting together lately, this is just me being a dumbass. Besides, I want to try and write a fic that isn't Gundam, and the idea seemed funny.

**Time: 4:07 PM  
Date: 6-14  
Mission Status: Unknown**

Keli and Jenn walked into the Investigator's Office after Jenn managed to almost crash into Karen's Miata as they drove into the lot. "Jenn, I told you to let me drive," Keli stated as she waved politely to the office assistants.

"I can at least drive better than you can!" she retorted.

"I haven't run over any helpless animals," Keli muttered. This comment sent Jenn whining.

The two were twins, although at the moment it wasn't very noticeable. Keli's hair was held in a braid that went down to her waist, and the Nike shirt and baggy jeans she wore showed that she obviously didn't mind the summer heat. Her blue-green eyes shone brightly, and her height of 5'5 wasn't boosted any because of the tennis shoes she wore.

Jenn looked completely different: her hair was left down, and fell only a little past her shoulders. Her eyes were the same color as her sisters, but she looked much taller, due to a pair of 4-inch heels.

Their personalities were the main indication on who was who. Keli spoke in a lower voice, was sarcastic, and had a tendency to say exactly what was on her mind-which got her into trouble hundreds of times with their mom. Jenn, on the other hand, had a higher voice, was just generally mad, and usually took out her aggressions on Keli. The two walked into the back without saying a word-well, actually, Jenn was sniffling.

"Let me guess," John began, pointing at the sniffling Jenn, "you laid on the road-rage guilt?" John was the tallest person in the group, and also the only boy-which he didn't mind. He had dark skin, short black hair, and brown eyes. His main outlook on life was that everyone around him could take risks and be insane-but he wasn't about to. He also thought of himself as the only one in the group that was actually mature-which was a big misconception ((Note to John: Hey, you made me the scythe-obsessed freak in your fic. And you gave me a bimbo name. "Kelly!" How dare you?! Go to hell!!).

Karen looked up from the computer she was tampering with and said loudly, "Jenn, stop whining! The rat died a while ago!" Her sarcasticness was nothing out of the ordinary. She wore her shoulder-length red hair down, and her blue eyes matched well with them. As usual for Karen, she was working on the computers, relaying her sarcastic sense of humor to Jenn as she whined.

"It wasn't a rat," Jenn mumbled, "it was a squirrel."

"Rats are squirrels with bushy tails," Rachel retorted, glancing up from the paperwork she was busy working on. Rachel was the perverted-but-funny blonde girl. Her wavy hair went down to just above her shoulders, and she had bright green eyes. Her I-don't-give-a-rat's-ass attitude was a good thing in the little group.

"Don't make her cry," Emily muttered, glancing at the sniveling girl. She was as short as Karen, with short, wavy blonde hair, and blue-gray eyes. She was usually rather quiet and proper, but could be as perverted as Rachel.

Keli sighed, "Jenn, it was a freaking rat. Get. Over. It."

"But-but-"

John started snickering, "Keli, you're making your neesan cry."

Keli glared at him, "Go to hell." He shrugged, and got back to work. The truth was, the six ran a small investigations' bureau. Everyone but Rachel and Karen were sixteen, and those two were fifteen. The group started two years ago, and worked on cases no one else in the city would.

John glanced at the computer screen as an e-mail came through. "Hey guys, we've got another investigation to look in to here." The five crowded around the lone computer as John opened the mail. It explained about a group of girls in Japan that was saving the town from strange monsters. The group was called the Sailor Senshi.

"Okay," Jenn muttered. "Sailor Senshi?"

"This e-mail's from Japan," Karen stated, looking at the senders name. "The investigation would be considered a huge vacation though."

"It could take months," Emily said.

Keli grinned, "We'll take it!"

The group turned their gaze from the computer to stare at her. "What?" they all demanded.

"You heard me; we'll take it. I always wanted to go to Japan. And the e-mail says here they'll pay for food and expenses. That includes plane tickets."

"Hmm," John began, "we might as well. Even if we don't find anything, it'll be a vacation at least."

Keli grinned, and began typing in an acceptance letter.

~ END ~

*((Please read down!))

**How'd ya like it? I was bored, and the thought came to mind. Hmmme and my friends in the Senshi--verse scary scary!

***N-e-waz, I want some reviews for this! I work hard--well this is kinda my first day in a week typing more than a paragraph--for only the satisfaction that there are people that read the stuff I come up with! Fellow 'fic writers, you agree with me that writing takes a lot of time I'm sure. But I'm sure you also agree with me that it's fun to see what people think of the works of you infinitive imaginations.

****I'm gonna go now, I've got more work to do, and I'm in the process of convincing my mother that writing for free is rewarding. She wants me to write originals and try to get published. I say, "Not while I'm in high school. I have more important things to worry about." Writing isn't my life. ::Grins:: Computers are!

*****OK, must. Stop. Typing! ::Grabs the keyboard and tries to throw it out. The keyboard's magical-addiction powers make her put it down and start typing some more:: Damnit!! I'm gonna work on something else now!! Ja-ne, minna!! 


	2. Commencing

Untitled Document

**Time: 7:00 PM  
Date: 9-17  
Mission Status: Commencing**

The six walked out of the airport, and looked around. "Okay, we're all enrolled at Crossroads Junior High, starting tomorrow," Karen began. "As ninth graders."

The others stared at her and yelled out at the same time, "Ninth grade! That makes us freshmen!"

Karen sweatdropped, but replied, "Yeah. I couldn't get us in any other class"

"But we're freshmen!"

"Technically we're not. Japan's schooling is different. Ninth grade is considered middle school."

Keli stared at her blankly, "I am not gonna be a freshman! And I am not gonna be in middle school!!"

Karen sighed, "Listen to me for a second. We're. Under. Cover."

John started snickering, "And I guess this means we can't drive, right?"

"Right."

John developed a defeated look, "We can't drive?"

Karen shook her head. "Nope. But at least we've got a place to stay-aka, a fancy apartment, and food. We can walk to school; it's only a mile away."

Immediately Emily and Jenn facevaulted, "A mile?!"

Keli and Rachel grinned, and Keli stated, "Just like going to the gas station or to Taco Bell." She held up a pair of roller blades.

They sighed, "We'll walk."

~ END ~

Welp, chapter two's over with. It wasn't that long--I finished it in less than five minutes...I'm thinking about letting my mom read this fic..I'm rambling

Enough rambling. The keyboard's magical-addiction powers are more powerful than ever! I'm gonna be busy for awhile. On to chapter 3!!  
Ja-ne, minna!  



	3. In Progress

Untitled Document

**Time: 6:45 AM  
Date: 9-18  
Mission Status: In Progress**

****

Keli had been awake for an hour, had briefed the unit in their hometown of the activities and money spent so far, and was completely ready to go off to school, which began at 7:30 in the morning. John was awake too, but as for everyone else...

She walked into the room which housed Emily and Rachel. Karen and Jenn were asleep in the second room.

Keli took a deep breath, and yelled out, "WAKE UP RIGHT NOW OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!" She burst out laughing as Emily and Rachel both leapt up screaming.

Rachel glared at her evilly. "Go away. I don't wake up until seven-thirty." She plopped back down on her bed.

"Same here," Emily mumbled, lying back down and pulling the sheets over her head.

Keli sighed, "Ummyou know guys, school starts in thirty minutes, and we have to walk."

The two shot out of their beds at that moment. "I've gotta take a shower!" Emily yelled out while Rachel ran to the closet and grabbed the school uniform they were required to wear.

Keli snickered, and walked back outside. John was sitting on the couch, and Keli could hear Jenn and Karen yelling about time in the background.

"God," she began, "those idiots." She glanced at John, and snickered. He stared at her, and then burst out laughing. "Shut up," she muttered. She was wearing her wide-leg jeans instead of the blue skirt for the moment, but the sailor top wasn't like her usual attire.

The two started a yelling contest, but got tired of it quickly. John sat back down, and Keli sat down at the table and munched on some chips.

John stood up after a few more minutes, "I think I'll go on ahead. I don't want to be late." As he said that, the four ran out of their rooms and into the living room.

"Come on!" Rachel yelled, throwing on her roller blades. Keli grabbed her skateboard, and the group rushed outside. Emily and Jenn had bikes, and Karen had a pair of skates, but John was gonna walk.

The group was on the second story of the building, and while Emily and Jenn ran for the elevator, the rest took the stairs. Rachel jumped down as many stairs as she could at a time, and Karen did the same. John ran down after them, and Keli followed, grinding the skateboard along the rail for part of the way down.

The group started off, and was met in the front of the building by the other two, who leapt on their bikes and shot off. Keli grabbed onto the back of Jenn's bike, and Karen grabbed Emily's, while Rachel waited for John.

"John!" Emily called out. "We'll be late if you don't get your ass moving!"

He shrugged, and started jogging. Jenn began yelling at Keli, "Get your sorry ass off the back of my bike! You're slowing me down!"

Keli grinned, and swung out in front of her sister, and gained speed as the group went down a hill. It was seven-twenty, and the group was nearing the school, early enough to get settled before class.

"Hey guys!" Keli yelled out, skidding to a stop in front of the school, "We're here!"

The group sat down outside, and was immediately approached by one of the teachers. "Hey you!" she called out to Keli.

She looked up, "Huh?"

"You must be new here, because I've never seen you before, but you don't have on the proper school uniform."

"Yeah, I know, I just didn't want to ride on a skateboard wearing a skirt," she mumbled as a reply.

"You six should go inside and go to your classes. And you," she pointed down at Keli, "need to go to the bathroom and change."

The group reluctantly got up and walked towards the building. They had to split up to go to their classes, but agreed to meet up at lunch. Jenn, Rachel, and Emily went one way, and Keli, John, and Karen went the other.

Jenn, Rachel, and Emily walked into their new classroom, and were met by the teacher. "Ah! Students, these are your three new classmates. They just transferred here from America." She looked at the three, "Why don't you tell us your names, and a little bit about yourselves."

Rachel went first, "My name's Rachel, and I've got a little brother and sister back home."

"Heya. I'm Emily, and I have a 4.25 GPA."

"Umm...I'm Jenn, and I have a twin who came on this trip too."

The teacher nodded, "Thank you. Now, I have a few empty desks around the room; pick whichever ones you like."

The three bowed politely and walked towards the back of the classroom. Emily took a seat beside another girl. She had short blue hair, blue eyes, and was writing with a strange-looking blue pen.

Jenn and Rachel took seats in the very back, eager to try and get some sleep from Keli waking them up. Emily looked wide awake now that she'd had her morning coke, though.

The teacher left to go get a call, and the class began talking.

After awhile, Emily glanced over at the extensive notes that the blue-haired girl was reviewing. She had about three pages worth, and that was only for this class period!

"You write a lot," Emily commented.

The girl looked up, "Oh, yes. My grades are beginning to slip."

"Well, I'm a good student," Emily replied, "I could help you. What's your GPA right now?"

"4.65."

Emily practically fell out of her seat. "Umm...you have that high a grade and you think you're slipping?"

The girl nodded. "I'm not used to being so busy after school."

Emily shrugged, "Hey, what's your name, anyway? Mine's Emily."

"I'm Ami."

The two began chatting about other things, and Jenn and Rachel looked on, completely bored. "Cantaloupes" Rachel began.

Jenn stared at her, "Lay off."

***

In the next classroom over, the other three were just introducing themselves. John looked kinda of nervous, standing in front of about twenty people he didn't know, but the other two looked perfectly fine. John's stammer began to show." "Hi. I-I'm John."

Karen grinned, "My name's Karen."

Keli flipped a strand of hair behind her shoulder and stated in a surprisingly-peppy voice, "Ohayoo, I'm Keri."

The teacher nodded, and then stated, "All right then." She looked down at her roll book. "It says here that each of you have good grades, so I won't assign you seats or anything, especially since there are only a few desks left in this room. Pick which ones you want."

"Arigato," Karen replied, walking towards the back of the room, followed by the other two.

Keli was snickering, most likely about John, who still had an oddly forlorn look. "Wassamatter John? You miss being around your koi for five minutes?" He glared at her, and chose not to reply, which made her stop laughing. A split-second passed, and an evil-looking smirk came across her face, then she added in, "I'm sure the hentai freak misses you too. Maybe you'll get a chance to screw at lunch."

This time Karen was the one to give her the glare as she plopped down in a seat as far to the back as she possibly could. Keli sat beside, her, and John sat down in front of Keli.

Beside Keli, a girl with blonde hair too long to look natural had a book propped up in front of her face to conceal her chowing down on her lunch. Keli cleared her throat to get her attention as soon as the teacher left the room for a few minutes.

The girl looked up, confused, and Keli snickered. "What's so funny?" the blonde asked through bites.

Keli shrugged, "Nothing."

The girl grabbed a napkin and wiped off her face, and then turned to Keli, "Ohayoo, my name's Usagi Tsuniko."

"My name's Keri." Due to the Japanese accent they'd all been trying to work on, the L became an R. "And you must be incredibly hungry to be eating during class."

She glanced up from her food-gorging and said between mouthfuls, "No, I didn't have any time to eat breakfast. I had to run all the way to school."

"Oh, well, I had some chips..." Keli muttered. She glanced back at Karen and John, "Karen-chan, John-chan, I want food!

Karen rolled her eyes, and then mumbled, "so do I, damnit."

John glared at her, this time looking like he was about to leap out of his seat and strangle the girl. "Don't. Ever. Call. Me. John-chan."

Keli smirked, "John-chan, go have fun with your koi now. And don't even try to hurt me, cause I think Rachel would be incredibly pissed if her boyfriend couldn't move anything from the waist down."

He turned his back to her, and then confidently replied, "I don't beat up on members of the opposite sex."

"Really? Funny, that's the exact opposite of my theory..." His blank look turned into another glare, and he turned around to stare at her. She smiled, "John-chan, go to hell."

He sighed, and turned back to a conversation he had been having with Karen.

Keli grinned, and looked back at Usagi. "Never mind my baka of a friend. He's stuck on the fact that everyone now calls him John-chan."

Usagi laughed just as the teacher walked back into the room, and yelled for everyone to be quiet. After thirty more minutes of boring classes, the bell rang for everyone to go out to lunch.

***

The investigators met up outside, sitting down beside a large tree. Keli was whining because she didn't have any lunch, and she didn't have any money.

"But I'm hungry!" she yelled out, trying to grab Emily's lunch.

"No, Keri-chan!" Emily yelled out, yanking it away from her. "You should have made yourself a lunch last night like we did. And since you woke up _so damned early _this morning, you could have made one then!"

Keli glanced over at John, "John-chan, I want foooooooood." He stared at her for a few seconds, stood up, and crushed a potato chip onto the top of her head. She screamed and leapt up. As soon as she did, she fell over, and hit the ground.

The entire group burst out laughing, and she got up. "I can't move in heels!" she yelled out, whining.

Three girls walked out of the building at that time and headed towards the same tree. "Oh hi Emiry-san," Ami greeted the girl from her class.

"Konnichiwa, Ami-san," Emily replied.

"Usagi-chan," Keli began, being familiar with someone she'd just met. "I want food!"

Along with them, there was a taller brunette whose hair was held up in a ponytail. She had green eyes, and wore another school's uniform.

John and Karen sweatdropped, and Rachel yelled out, "Then go get some damned food!"

Keli started whining again, and this time Emily muttered, "I didn't think Keli was such a freaking crybaby..."

The three that had just showed up started to laugh and snicker. "Hmm, this girl sounds like you, Usagi-chan," the brunette stated.

Emily and Jenn stood up, trying to be polite, and began introducing themselves, "Konnichiwa, Emiry des."

"Konnichiwa, Jenn des."

Usagi grinned, "Ohayoo, Usagi des! And this is Ami, and that's Makoto," she added, pointing to each girl in turn.

Emily nodded, "Well, this is Keri, that's Karen, Rachel's over there, and the only boy in our little group is John."

Usagi smiled again, and then said, "I've got a great idea! Me and some of my other friends usually hang out at this really great arcade after school. You guys should all meet us there!"

Keli and John immediately grinned, "We're there!" The two glared at each other, then yelled, "I can beat you at any game!" followed by, "No you can't!" then, "YES I CAN, DAMNIT!"

The others all sweatdropped, and Karen stood up, "Sure, we'll be there."

~ END ~

Wow, I haven't had _anything _new up online for about two weeks... damn. Anyway, I'm back to my original ficcie-self, so expect more chapters of other stuff out soon! I really have GOT to finish Teraga first though!  



End file.
